


Under Your Umbrella

by prosodiical



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't actually care about getting caught in the rain. Don't tell Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



"Looks like rain," Bucky says, and glances over to Sam, frowning out over the compound.

Sam looks back, eyebrows raised. "Hell no am I lending you my umbrella, man," he says. "Get your own."

Bucky can feel the edge of a grin tug at his mouth, and he stifles it to stare back at Sam, as blank-faced as he can manage. "I’m just saying."

Narrowing his eyes, Sam says, "Yeah, right, you’re just saying, maybe you can just say something useful next time - "

He’s interrupted by the sound of an explosion, and they both pause and watch the smoke rising from the far end of the building, followed by a whoosh of flame peeling into the sky. A few seconds later the sound of a fire alarm goes off, the two-tone siren cutting through the wind, and just as it does the skies open up and rain starts pouring down. Bucky heaves a sigh and thinks about reaching for his gun as Sam rubs a hand over his forehead and unfurls his umbrella. "Can’t even do one thing right," Sam grumbles, and Bucky’s mouth twitches.

"What, you could do better?"

"Oh, don’t you start," Sam says; he’s pulled down his goggles, Redwing hovering by his shoulder, and he fumbles with managing the controls and the umbrella while Bucky watches him, amused. "Do I have to do everything myself?"

Redwing zooms off into the distance, lost in the fire and smoke, and Bucky squints up into the rain thoughtfully. "Who set the bombs, again?"

"They were _your_ bombs." The umbrella’s only doing half of the work Sam needs, with the maneuvering he had to do to hold it and pilot, and Bucky smirks at him when Sam scowls over at him, looking half-drenched. "Takes out the whole complex, my ass."

"Well," Bucky says, "I didn’t want to put you out of a job."

"Oh, screw you," Sam says, squinting at the air, the projected video barely clear enough for Bucky to see its mirror through the rain dotting Sam’s lenses. "When I’m the one who’s fixing this shit - " He cuts himself off with an exclamation of triumph, and Bucky’s hand loosens on his gun as the second bomb goes off, percussive force ringing soundless through the air. The force of it sends the flames high and wide, a wind pressing it forward, and the umbrella held awkwardly under Sam’s arm catches the gust and sails gently out of his grip, only to land a few feet away.

Bucky looks at Sam, lifting his goggles as Redwing soars back toward them, and lets the grin tug his mouth as Sam eyes him, then the umbrella lying on the ground. "Don’t," Sam threatens, and Bucky takes a slow step toward it as Sam does the same.

Making a thoughtful noise, Bucky stops and tries to look like he’s thinking about leaving it, then suddenly switches gears and makes a break for it; Sam’s reflexes aren’t a match and Bucky snatches up the umbrella, holding it high above his head in victory. Sam tries to grab for it and Bucky dances away, says, "Oh, what was that you said? Hell no - "

"Who just saved our asses?" Sam asks. "Give that back, you dick."

"The bombs were mine," Bucky reminds him, "so I don’t think you can take all the credit here."

Sam makes a lunge that Bucky hops away from, and Sam slides in the dirt and barely catches his feet. "You," Sam says, shaking a fist mock-threateningly, and Bucky makes a show of judging the distance from their position to the jet before he heaves a dramatic sigh. 

"Fine," he says, holding the umbrella out like a peace offering, but when Sam steps closer Bucky hears something just on the edge of his perception, a foot in wet grass and the soft whine of an energy weapon - he spins, shoots, and the Hydra agent falls to the ground. It’s then he notices the rain coming down on his head once again and he glares over at Sam, holding the recaptured umbrella like a trophy and looking smug. “Hey,” Bucky protests, “I just saved your life.”

“My hero,” Sam says, looking remarkably unimpressed. “Come on, let’s go.” He waves the umbrella slightly, eyebrows raised in question, and Bucky can’t help the smile, can’t resist the urge to step in and keep going until he’s catching Sam’s mouth with his own. Sam stills, and Bucky pulls back before he has the chance to regret it, but the tug he gives the umbrella's handle on his retreat isn't enough to dislodge Sam's rooted grip. "Oh," Sam says, his mouth twitching, "you'll have to do better than that, I'm not giving up this that easy - "

"I'll show you," Bucky threatens, and does.


End file.
